Keeping Us
by BleuBengal
Summary: Draco and Harry are young and in love with bright dreams for the future. That is until the realities of teen pregnancy and the real world come crashing down around them. Out on their own, they have to find a place for themselves in this world. It's not easy and it might just tear them apart forever. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Keeping Us

**Summary:** Draco and Harry are young and in love with bright dreams for the future. That is until the realities of teen pregnancy and the real world come crashing down around them. Out on their own, will they find their own place in this world and will this place be together or apart?

**Note:** Hey guys, this is based off of the movie For Keeps. This was written fairly quickly and born out of insomnia and brat pack movie marathons at two in the morning. You can clearly tell my mental state from the writing. The actual movie was pretty bad and this isn't much better but oh well. Anything can be made better with Drarry right? This is far from prefect, but I just wanted to write it. Not beta'd. Sorry.

**Warnings/ Explananations:** Complete AU, OOC, Unapologetic cliches. Voldemort never came back after the Godric's Hollow fiasco, Harry was adopted by Remus and Sirius, Teddy is Harry's little brother, and Beaubaxtons is like a wizarding university in this story, Mpreg, duh. Language, well I guess.

**SideNote:** If you don't like Slash then feel free to press the back button. Have a great day :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the film For Keeps nor am I making money off of this.

* * *

**-The Boy Who Got Knocked Up-**

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. No. Wait. I don't know.", Harry finished putting his face in his hands.

"Harry, you're being ridiculous. You do want to know don't you?" Harry nodded hesitantly. Now wasn't the time to chicken out. He should have chickened out three months ago when Draco was laying on top of him, his glorious body covered in sweat, hands running up and down Harry's body, his tongue doing sinfully delicious things to him...

"Harrison James Potter- Black! Are you listening to me?" Harry snapped back to reality.

"Sorry Mione. I'm just nervous is all".

"That's perfectly understandable. It'll be quick. I promise." Hermione gave him her best reassuring smile. She was infuriatingly good at comfort and rationality. 'Damn her and her ability to stay calm.'

He took a deep breath."Ok, just do it."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment as Hermione raised her wand to perform the spell. The white light of the spell hit his abdomen causing a tingling sensation. After a moment bright blue swirls hovered above his head. Harry gulped.

"Well...that's it then. I'm up the duff", and promptly fainted. Hermione just managed to catch him before he hit the floor.

"Men", she sighed as she renervated her best friend.

* * *

**-Telling Draco-**

* * *

Harry walked into the apothecary thoroughly stressed. He could barely keep his composure.

"Harry! How are you my boy?", called Tim the store owner.

"Great. Is Draco here?"

"He's in the back."

"Thanks", Harry said walking through to the storage room.

He spotted Draco intently scouring the shelves for potion ingredients. Harry wrapped his arms around the slender waist of the taller blonde and buried his face in Draco's black cashmere jumper. Draco smiled and whirled Harry around to face him. He took in Harry's wet emerald eyes.

"What's happened now?"

"I'm pregnant."

Draco's jaw dropped open. Slowly but surely his mask of shock slowly faded into amusement and then he began to laugh. He laughed so hard, he couldn't even breathe.

"Oh Merlin, that's rich. Good one.", he said gasping for air. Harry's face resembled a stone after Draco had finished laughing. Draco's eyes widened almost comically as he realized that maybe Harry wasn't joking.

"You're serious?"

Harry nodded crisply, his stance radiating in anger from Draco's previous antics. For a moment, Draco thought he might get punched in the face.

"Well...shit"

Silence...

More silence...

"I didn't know you were a carrier"

"My papa is a werewolf." Harry stated as if it should have been obvious.

"But you're adopted."

Harry sighed exasperatedly. "I'm blood adopted Draco. That means that my dad and papa's blood runs through my veins. I'm theirs biologically. They chose for me to keep only a small portion of my birth parents' magic so that I could still look like them. They never wanted me to forget them." Harry trailed off, the tears returning.

"Hey", Draco said taking Harry's chin in his hand. "What's with the tears?"

"I don't know if I can do this. I mean, what will our parents say? Are we ready for kids? Do you even want to keep it?"

"Do you?"

"Yeah... I think I do."

"Alright then. We're keeping it. I love you and you love me so for Merlin's sake stop blubbering. We're having a baby. Smile."

"We must be crazy to do this", Harry said wiping his eyes and smiling warily.

"Of course we are. We're completely off our nut. Quite insane really... but I think we can do this."

"Really?"

Draco scoffed. "I don't know about you Potter, but I will make an excellent father. This child will be the perfect Slytherin".

"It could be a Gryffindor...or maybe even a Hufflepuff"

Draco was instantly horrified. "Never. joke. about. Hufflepuffs".

* * *

**-Pass The Treacle-**

* * *

**At Malfoy Manor...**

"Daddy?" Teddy asked.

"Yes cub?"

"What's an abortion?", he asked innocently with curious eyes. The silence in the large dining room was deafening as everyone stared at the small boy in shock. Remus fixed a stern stare in Teddy's direction.

"Where did you hear that terrible language young man? That is a very bad word."

Teddy's lip trembled as his eyes darted between his fathers and Harry.

"Theodore! I asked you a question."

Harry chose that moment to save Teddy who was in tears at the thought of betraying his big brother. Damn, Teddy must have been spying on his conversation with Ron earlier.

"I'm pregnant! Pass the treacle tart please", Harry blurted out cheerfully avoiding everyone's gazes.

Draco's fingers pinched the bridge of his nose as he mentally counted down to the inevitable explosion. Remus was shocked, Sirius was so red they were sure he was turning into a tomato, Narcissa's hand was covering her mouth seemingly shocked but Draco knew she was mentally planning a wedding and baby shopping excursions, and Lucius, well let's just say he was beyond furious. He was the first to break the silence.

"Have you gone mad Draco?", he hissed. How could you throw away your life like this? It's one thing to date, but now to soil our family blood with this...this filth?", he said gesturing towards Harry. "I will not allow it!"

"Don't you dare talk to my son like that Malfoy. Your precious little ponce of a mummy's boy is the reason they're in this mess. Harry is a good kid. He was a virgin before Draco came along. He's supposed to be going to the professional quidditch leagues after graduation. He has a future godammit!", Sirius yelled slamming his fist on the table.

"Dad, stop!", Harry pleaded visibly embarrassed.

"Seeing as it's your son that's the pregnant one, I don't believe my son is the ponce in this relationship. Draco has a future as well. He's going to Beaubaxtons to be a Potions Master. I won't let this bastard child ruin his chances!".

"I'll kill you", Sirius said as he launched at Lucius before being physically restrained by Remus.

"As I said, filth", Lucius reiterated.

"This baby is going up for adoption", Sirius said glaring at Harry.

"Actually Black, we're keeping it." Draco said firmly.

"The hell you are! We bought you a crup last year and you forgot to feed it. It died!" Lucius shouted.

Narcissa decided to interject. "Now Lucius, this is no way to behave. We need to discuss this rationally."

"What is there to discuss Cissa? How can we even be sure that this child is Draco's?"

Harry stood up from his chair, his narrowed green eyes fixed on Lucius.

"Are you saying that I'm some whore? My child is definitely Draco's. I love him and I would never cheat on him. You can go to hell!"

"Young man. Obviously you need to not only learn how to close your mouth, but your legs as well".

Draco who had been mostly quiet through the entire ordeal quietly stood and swiftly punched his father in the face and drew his wand pointing it at Lucius's chest.

"Don't ever speak to him like that again!", he growled through gritted teeth.

"You dare draw your wand on me boy? Your own father? You are no son of mine"

"I never was", Draco said with cold eyes; dropping his wand to his side and walking towards the door.

"No Malfoy has ever brought such disgrace to the family name as this. If you leave, you are no longer welcome here."

"So be it", Draco said and continued on his way out. Narcissa burst into tears.

"Do you hate me as well?" Harry asked turning towards his parents.

"Of course not cub. We could never hate you. We're just worried about you. I knew you smelled a little differently, but I never suspected. It'll be alright", Remus said hugging Harry tightly.

"It's not alright Remus! Don't tell him lies. Dammit Harry, what were you thinking? How could you be so idiotic? You're seventeen years old and you're pregnant. By a Malfoy no less. A bloody snake. Have you no pride? Look how they treat their own child. I forbid you to see that boy again. And another thing..."

"Dad would you just SHUT UP! I'm not leaving Draco and if you don't like it you can just piss off.", he shouted leaving behind one stunned Sirius Black.

* * *

**-Just Us-**

* * *

"Draco wait! Wait!" Harry shouted at Draco's back. Draco stopped and squinted in the distance to see Harry running after him.

"And just what do you think you're doing? Go back inside."

"No. I'm coming with you."

"Did you not just hear my father Harry? I have nowhere to go. I can't... I can't take care of you love", he reluctantly admitted. The defeat in his voice broke Harry's heart. He had never seen him look so vulnerable, so broken.

"Then we're in the same boat. I can't go back either. I just told my dad to piss off."

Draco's grey eyes widened and his face broke into a large grin.

"You told Sirius Black to piss off?" Harry nodded and laughed. Draco picked Harry up and spun him around a few times before setting him back on the snow covered ground.

"I would have given anything to see that.", he said as his mind veered off track before returning to the situation at hand. "Right then, it's just us. Come on, let's get you somewhere warm." They held onto each other tightly as they apparated away.

* * *

**-Home Sweet Home?-**

* * *

"Rent's due on the fifteenth. 40 galleons, no exceptions. No parties, no loud music. If you want to act like a bunch of bloody wood nymphs, then I suggest you go live with them. Enjoy darlings.", the old witch said as she walked out leaving the two standing there. The flat was small and dirty, but it was theirs. Draco grimaced as he noted the dust on the floor.

"It's not so bad", Harry said attempting to lighten the mood. He pulled out his wand and muttered a powerful cleaning charm on the front room while letting up the curtains to allow some sun in. Draco sighed. He just wasn't used to this.

"It's a start", he said as he began to unshrink their belongings. Thank god for their mothers...er mother and Remus. They had to sneak the boys in to get their clothes and other items. Draco busied himself by attempting to transfigure Harry's bed into a king size one like he had at the manor.

* * *

**-Marry Me-**

* * *

Harry sang his heart out relishing in the feel of the hot water on his skin.

"Hey baby won't you look my way. I can be your new addiction. Hey baby what you got to say, all you're giving me is fiction..."

He was startled by the curtain being ripped open. Harry jumped in surprise as he whirled around to see Draco's gorgeous smirking face. His heart skipped a beat. He loved that Draco could do that to him.

"Fancy some company?"

"Perhaps. Know anyone offering?"

Before he knew it, his lips met Draco's in a bruising kiss. Harry felt a sensation in his groin as he let out a moan. In response, Draco's own member hardened as he ground his hips against Harry making his intentions clearly known. Harry's face turned bright red as he realized they were both naked and in the shower. It was crazy in a way. Even though they clearly had sex before, it was mostly rushed and in cramped spaces. He had never actually looked at Draco's penis before. Draco noticed the coloring on Harry's cheeks.

"Am I embarrassing you?"

"N-no", Harry stuttered under Draco's amused stare.

"Its just...I've never really looked at it before".

"It?" Draco questioned raising one brow. Then comprehension dawned on him.

"Ohhhh. How could you not have looked at it before? We've had plenty of sex", he said resting his hand on Harry's stomach to emphasize his point.

"Well we were always kind of rushed you see and I was a bit pre-occupied at the moment. I couldn't exactly think straight."

Draco's grin widened. "So what you're saying is that I made you so incoherent with pleasure that you never had the opportunity to look?" Harry nodded sheepishly. "Damn, I'm good".

Harry slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Well, here's your chance love.", Draco said winking at Harry as he stepped back in all his naked glory.

God, Draco was gorgeous. Even more so now that Harry could see him standing up. His eyes shifted down to Draco's penis which was hard as a brick and standing at attention. It looked even better than it felt. But of course, he'd never tell Draco that. He decided to play with his boyfriend a bit.

"It's cute", he said knowing full well that Draco despised the word. Draco's smirk was quickly wiped off of his face.

"Cute?", he growled as he advanced on Harry.

"You'll pay for that one Potter.", he grabbed Harry and began to tickle him mercilessly.

"Dray...dray I'm sorry I said it was cute. It's not cute. It's huge! It's bigger than Salazar Slytherin's pet boa constrictor! Stop it please."

"What will you do for me if I stop?"

"Anything", Harry gasped out through the laughter that was now slightly painful.

Draco finally released the pregnant traitor and took Harry's hand in his. Their eyes locked and Draco lowered himself to one knee in front of Harry. With his other hand he wandlessly accioed a small velvet box and held it out to Harry.

"Draco?" Harry questioned, his heart speeding up to a frightful pace.

"Harrison James Potter Black. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my husband?"

"What do you think?"

* * *

**-The Wedding-**

* * *

Draco paced and forth in his changing room. "Damn!" he muttered trying to loosen his tie. He was surely having a nervous breakdown. Even his hair was mussed and anyone that knwos Draco knows his hair is always in perfect condition, even after a shag.

"I wish I had a camera. The great Draco Malfoy having a breakdown like a little girl."

"Shut up Blaise! You're supposed to be my best man. You're not helping."

"I don't know what you're so nervous about. It's Harry we're talking about. He would never stand you up. Besides, where would he go? You've already knocked him up."

"I just...argh. What if he doesn't show? What if he figures out I'm actually not worth it? He's bloody brilliant Blaise. Smart, gorgeous, kind. People like him. People don't like me and now I'm nothing. I have no money. I'm worse than a Weasley."

"You know you really should stop insulting the Weasleys. You guys have been friends for years now."

"Get back on topic Blaise! Honestly, who'd want to marry me?"

"Hell if I know. But I do know one thing. Harry loves you. He doesn't give a shit about the money or the clothes or the image. You know that. You guys are meant to be or something. It's disgusting. You have something that any sane man would give his right arm for. This will work, don't doubt it."

"Why Blaise, getting sentimental are we?" Draco said smirking at his best friend.

"Fuck off Draco and fix your hair. See you at the altar pretty boy.", he said ducking from the room.

* * *

"Mione! MIONE!" Hermione ran into the room, heels clacking.

"God Harry, what is it?" she said holding her chest. Harry looked at his best friend and broke down crying.

"He's going to leave."

"What? Who's going to leave?"

"Dr-Draco. He's going to leave me. Oh god, my child will be fatherless!" he wailed as he sunk to the floor. Hermione gave him one of her looks.

"Well not fatherless, but you know what I mean."

"Why do you think he's going to leave?"

"Have you seen him? He's gorgeous! Girls are always throwing themselves at him. He's so confident and I'm not. I'm not even a pureblood. He would be better off without me. Everyone thinks so."

"Harry this is insane. If you don't stop it this instant, I'm going to smack you. Draco isn't going to leave. He adores you, why can't you see that?"

Harry smiled warily and wiped his face. "Because of these hormones, that's why", he muttered and they both laughed.

"Come on now, let's fix your robes.", Hermione said helping him up.

* * *

Harry and Draco stood saying their vows in front of the bondmaster, all the Weasleys and their best friends. They finally kissed and everyone gasped seeing the bright purple magic surrounding them, tying together their past, present and future, their minds, and their bodies; signifying a soul bond. Rare and unbreakable. If anyone looked closely they would see tiny celtic knots appear inside their wrists.

Behind a tree, not far away from the ceremony stood a sobbing Narcissa Malfoy who clutched desperately at Remus Lupin-Black. "That was beautiful. My baby.", Narcissa cried. "I know Cissy, I know", Remus said comforting her.

* * *

**-The Boy Who Lived To Be A Statistic-**

* * *

"Harry my boy, come in. Have a seat."

"Hello professor. You wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes, there is something I wanted to discuss with you. How do you feel about home schooling?"

"It's alright I suppose. I've never been home schooled before".

"Then you aren't opposed to the idea?"

"I guess... professor what is this about?"

"Harry you are an excellent student. Not only are you the boy who lived, but you are the quidditch captain for Gryffindor and very popular among the houses. You have a lot of people admiring you and I don't believe that it's best that you remain in school and influence the others with your questionable choices."

"My choices?" Harry said standing up, his magic rising and swirling through the air. An angry Harry Potter was never a good thing. But an angry, hormonal Harry Potter...well that was just terrifying.

"Which choices would you be referring to sir?" he hissed. "Choices like being married, pregnant perhaps? Are your precious students are too pure and innocent to be tainted by our love? Is that it professor?"

"Calm down Harry. That's not what I meant. I'm merely stating that you may want to consider taking the rest of the year off. Have a rest. Figure things out. Though you must admit that being seventeen and expecting is not exactly what Lily and James would have hoped for you."

Harry's fury calmed at the mention of his parents. Maybe Dumbledore was right. He and Draco had made quite a mess of things. His heart broke at the thought of disappointing his birth parents.

"You can still come and take your NEWTs and attend graduation. I only want the best for you Harry. You must believe that."

"If that's all professor. I'll be leaving now"

"Take care my boy and be sure to send me a birth announcement, I'm sure your child will be a fine witch or wizard in eleven years time."

* * *

"They can't do this! That meddling old fool is going down. I won't stand for it. How can they ask you not to come back to school? No one treats a Malfoy like this!"

Draco was pacing back and forth angrily across the floor; his trademark scowl in place.

"Draco, I told you it's fine. And besides, you're technically not a Malfoy anymore since Lucius disowned you."

Draco frowned at the mention of his father. "Technicalities love, technicalities. And besides, I doubt he actually disowned me. Wouldn't want to suffer the embarrassment would he?", Draco said bitterly. "Let's not talk about my father. He's not a part of our lives anymore."

Draco lay down exasperatedly next to his very pregnant husband; placing his head on the bump, closing his eyes and relishing in the peace that enveloped him; just being there with his little family.

* * *

**-Hipogriff-**

* * *

**Six months later...**

"Guess who?"

"Draco", Harry exclaimed. I didn't think you would be home this early. The ball isn't until tonight."

"You cut your hair", Draco said fingering the shorter, spiky do.

"Yeah. I just got sick of it. It was too long; too girly. Do you like it?"

"I love it." Draco ensured him. Harry's eyes began to tear.

"What's wrong love?"

"It's just, I look terrible. I can barely fit my robes and I don't want anyone to see me like this. I'll only embarrass you, your fat, hipogriff of a husband".

"Shhh darling, you're being silly. Come here", he said pulling Harry towards the mirror, wrapping his arms around him.

"See now, look at that. Those green eyes. You're gorgeous love. How could I be embarrassed by you?" Harry snuggled back against Draco's chest and breathed in deeply.

"Hmmm love you dragon".

"Love you too lion. Now get your arse in the shower. Can't be late can we?"

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I can barely walk, how am I going to get across a dance floor?"

"Easy. I'll rent a...what do the Muggles call it again? Ah yes, a forklift"

Harry spun around and shot Draco a death glare sending a hex Draco's way before waddling to the bathroom.

* * *

**-Oh Bugger, I'm Leaking-**

* * *

Draco helped Harry out of the carriage and into the Great Hall. It was decorated beautifully, and music vibrated off the walls. As soon as they stepped through the doors, they were assaulted by a swarm of people hugging them and giving congratulations. Mainly Gryffindors and of course the Hufflepuffs. Harry smirked in amusement as he watched Draco attempt to explain away his now bright purple hair. Draco was quickly pulled away by Blaise and Theo, undoubtedly scheming to spike the punch and blame it on an unsuspecting party.

Harry was happy. He missed being at school with his friends; carefree, laughing and joking around like this. Hogwarts was his home away from home.

"Harry you look great! How are you? We miss you so much. Mum wants to see you. She wants to take you shopping.", Ginny said chattering away. Harry and Ron exchanged a grimacing look. Mrs. Weasley was a maniac when it came to babies. She had seven for Merlin's sake and she was already pushing Ron and Mione for grandchildren. She was sick really.

"Sure Gin, tell her I'll try to stop by soon."

Ron groaned and they all turned to see Pug-face Parkinson and her gang coming towards them.

"What do you want Parkinson?" Hermione said stepping in front of Harry.

Pansy was notoriously jealous of Harry. Everyone knew she was in love with Draco. She had it in her head since they were practically babies that they would get married one day. Her bitterness was at an all time high now that Harry was pregnant. She couldn't understand it. Harry Black was nothing special and yet Draco still picked that half-blood filth over her. Disgusting.

"That would be none of your business mudblood. I'm merely socializing at a ball which is what proper pure-blood ladies are taught. But you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Ginny scoffed at that. "You're no lady Pansy. A two knut whore yes, but a lady never."

Pansy opened her mouth to retaliate, but was cut off by Harry.

"Leave it Gin. She's not worth it."

Pansy looked Harry up and down.

"Always the hero aren't you Potter? Wow... you sure did get fat. Look at you, you're huge!"

Harry refused to cry in front of Pansy, but his eyes betrayed him. They filled with tears anyway.

"Shut up Pansy. You're a jealous cow. Draco doesn't love you and picking on Harry won't make him either. So stop it already, you're embarrassing yourself."

Silver eyes met green ones across the room. Harry was radiant, glowing even and Draco had never loved anything so much as he did Harry. Draco excused himself from his brood and walked over to his husband. He hardly noticed Pansy and the girls arguing.

"May I have this dance?" he said bowing in front of Harry. Harry forgot all about Pansy and everything because at that moment, all he saw was Draco.

"Yes, you may." He allowed Draco to whisk him away into the hall and carry him up the stairs. Thank god he didn't notice the featherlight charm Draco placed on him beforehand. They finally came to rest at the astronomy tower.

"Draco, what are we doing here?"

"Well the view is amazing and I wanted you all to myself.", he said pulling his lover close as they slowly turned dancing to a melody all their own. The kind of music made by shuffling feet, content sighs and the beating of two hearts as one. Suddenly Draco felt Harry tense in his arms.

"What's wrong love?" he asked worriedly.

"Shit, that hurt" he replied grimacing. Draco placed his hand on Harry's bulge steadying Harry to help him maintain his balance.

"We need to get you to St. Mungo's." Draco quickly conjured up his patronus and sent it for help. Harry let out a loud gasp and Draco rushed to his side. He noticed a puddle of water on the floor beneath Harry.

"What the hell?"

"Oh bugger, I'm leaking", Harry groaned.

* * *

**-Missing Bits-**

* * *

Screams could be heard echoing down the halls of St. Mungo's maternity ward. There sat Hermione, Ron and Blaise. Hermione was intently reading a book on newborns. She glanced up from her reading to see the horrified looks on the boys' faces. She quickly erected a few silencing charms around Harry's room. They both slumped in their chairs in relief.

"Mione, you're not going to be like that when we have kids right?"

"Of course not Ron", she said reassuringly with an evil glint in her eye.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll be much worse", she added.

* * *

"Harry love. Try the breathing thing you read about in all those bloody baby books. It's got to be good for something yeah?"

"Fuck the breathing!". He pulled Draco's face close to his.

"Get me a fucking painkiller NOW or I will hex your fucking balls off and you won't get them back. Do-you-understand-me?" Harry growled dangerously. Draco swallowed and nodded. Draco had never been scared of anything in his life, but now he was not only scared for his life, but his bits as well.

He carefully pried his shirt from Harry's death grip and practically ran from the room to find a healer.

**Two hundred and fifty seven threats, a destroyed hospital room, one emotionally scarred nurse's intern, and a broken hand later...**

Healer Rayner looked up from his position between Harry's legs.

"This is it gentlemen. One more big push."

Draco sat whispering sweet nothings and words of encouragement in his husband's ear ignoring his bandaged hand. Harry pushed himself up on his elbows, black strands sticking to his face as he bore down gritting his teeth.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!".

"That's it Harry. Keep pushing.", the healer encouraged. Suddenly Harry fell back against the pillow as a resounding cry was heard through the room.

Draco stared at the red, messy blonde haired bawling mess held up for him to see. His heart soared. That was his son. He and Harry's son that they made together. "Amazing" he mused to himself.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you like to cut the cord?"

Draco snapped out of his trance, turning slightly green and laughed nervously. "Isn't there someone a little more qualified?" The healer nodded in understanding and whisked the baby away to be cleaned and fussed over by all the nurses.

"It's a boy love. He's beautiful. Quite small though. What do you want to name him?"

"Whatever you want is fine", he said trailing off. Harry's body finally gave into exhaustion. His eyes fluttered close.

* * *

**-Pureblood Names-**

* * *

"Abraxas Hyperion Potter-Malfoy? You named our son Abraxas?"

"I asked you what name you wanted and you told me to name him anything, so I did."

"I meant one of the normal names we discussed like Leo, James, even Scorpius, but Abraxas? What kind of bloody name is that?"

Draco huffed. "I'll have you know that Abraxas was my grandfather's name. It's fitting for a Malfoy."

"Fine. I give up. Welcome to the world Brax"

* * *

**TBC...Not over yet folks. This is already finished so I'll be posting up part 2 sometime soon. And it's not so fluffy...kinda angsty I would say, but that's life. You have been warned...don't be too sad. Of course there's always a happy ending.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am sooooooooo sorry. I really am. This was supposed to be up so long ago. If you read my profile then maybe you know that I have an epic study schedule during every semester. I practically live in the library. My professors were like evil reincarnate last semester and I had so much to do. I just went on Christmas Break a little bit ago and I finally have some time on my hands. This was completed but I decided to edit a little just to make it longer and change some things. This is so that even if you saw the movie before, there will be some surprise and intrigue...possibly. I love that you guys are enjoying this because honestly, I don't think it's that great. I guess that's what I love about it though. I don't feel so much pressure to make it into some epic tale. It's just a short, movie-based fic and that's okay. So now we're getting into the not so fluffy part. I retract my earlier statement that it's angsty because I don't really see much angst. Just drama.

* * *

**-Bloody Hormones-**

* * *

"Hey mate! How are you?" Harry's eyes never left the telly. He didn't acknowledge them. Ron and Hermione exchanged a look.

"Oh Harry! We missed you", Hermione shouted as she hugged him. Harry only yawned and rudely pulled away.

"Shove off Mione." Hermione looked gobsmacked.

"What crawled up his arse and died?" Ron whispered to Draco. Draco quietly led them into the kitchen.

"The healers say he has post-partum depression or some rubbish. He's been like that since we brought Brax home. He wants nothing to do with him or me."

"Oh, I've read about that. It's very serious. After giving birth, the hormonal balance can be extremely off scale causing mood swings and deep depression in women and especially carriers. He's torn between his instincts to care for Brax and losing his youth. Poor Harry."

"I don't know what to do anymore. He won't even talk to me."

Hermione hugged Draco tightly as a sign of her support.

"We're here for you both. I'll come over every day and check on him. He'll get better soon."

"Oi, me too. We'll talk Quidditch. That'll get a rise out of him", Ron said a crumpet hanging from his mouth; two others in his hand.

"Honestly Ron. Must you be such a pig?' Hermione said slugging Ron in the arm.

"You love it." Ron said attacking Hermione with disgusting crumpet filled kisses.

* * *

"Oh sweet Merlin! You're a smelly little sprog aren't you? Draco cooed at a smiling Brax.

"This is hands down the foulest thing I've ever smelled. We'll have to call the Auror squad just to remove your nappies.", he said fanning his hand in the air as Brax giggled.

He picked up the chubby little baby who was kicking his legs wildly and placed him on a floor blanket surrounded by fluffy pillows. He waved his wand and a couple of small toys flew up and swirled above the baby's head dancing to various children's melodies to keep him entertained.

He sighed and looked over at Harry who was laying on the couch not moving. If it weren't for the rhythmic movement of his chest, Draco would be sure he was dead. He brushed Harry's hair from his eyes and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Harry love, I'm going to work. I'll be back round nine. I picked up an extra shift. Will you be all right?"

Still no response.

"Well then, I love you both and I'll see you later." He sighed as he walked down the stairs. 'Bloody hormones' he said to himself

* * *

**-Up In Flames-**

* * *

Draco's hands were shaking and he sank to the floor in the corner of the stockroom. His letter from Beaubaxtons had come and he was itching to open it. He took it to work with him because he was scared that there might even be a small chance that he didn't get in and he wanted to gather himself so that he wouldn't break down in front of Harry. They needed this. This was their only way out. He steeled himself and opened the envelope slowly.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy_

_We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted to the Honors Potions Master program at Beaubaxtons University. Your particular scholarship will cover all expenses including but not limited to tuition and housing. You will be required to complete at least thirty hours per week of work study at the University's resident apocathery as well as fifty hours of independent research to be turned in before graduation for review._

_Classes begin this Fall. All students are required to move in before the 5th of October. Please note that there is no family housing for first and second years._

'No family housing.' Draco said aloud. He honestly felt like crying and before he knew it, he was. They could barely afford their flat here. They could never afford to live close to campus in France. He incendioed the letter and couldn't help feeling like all of his dreams went right up in flames along with it.

* * *

**-Goddamn French Coffee-**

* * *

Draco picked up the jar of floo powder, taking a handful and throwing it in the fireplace fully expecting to see the green flames rise, but nothing happened.

"Harry!"

"Yeah?" Harry said coming from the hall.

"What's wrong with the Floo?"

"They shut it off yesterday."

"What? Buggering hell, why didn't you tell me? I told you to pay the bill. Where is it?"

Harry gestured to a box sitting on a shelf. Draco's boots clicked as he walked over picking up the parchment filled box. They were still rolled up and tied.

"You don't take care of bills by stuffing them in a box!"

"What did you expect me to do? We don't have the money to pay them. Am I supposed to squeeze galleons out of my arse? Maybe it's time we asked your father for some money."

Draco bristled at that. His mouth pressed into a thin line.

"I don't have a father. We'll do less entertaining! Tell your friends to go eat someone else out of house and home."

"Especially Weasley! Draco walked over to the fridge; his boots clicking across the floor."And there is no reason on Godric's green earth that we have to have pumpkin juice in the fridge at all times! Or French **goddamn** roast, **goddamn** coffee, with **goddamn** cinnamon!" he said throwing the cartons back into the fridge.

"You bought that coffee." Harry retorted.

"That's not the point Harry! Stop acting like a child."

"Shut it Draco. You're going to wake up Brax." Just then a loud wail came from the hall.

"Now you've done it", Harry said thoroughly pissed as he went to attend to the baby.

* * *

**-An Open Invitation-**

* * *

"Hello Drakie darling."

"I told you never to call me that Pansy."

"Oh Draco, you look absolutely dreadful. Must be awfully hard with a new baby and all. How are you coping?, she asked cupping his cheek affectionately with one gloved hand.

Draco pried her hand off of his face.

"Come on Pansy, I'm at work and I'm married." Pansy scowled at that.

"Now do you require any potions or not?"

"Come to think of it. I have had a bit of a cough lately. I think I may need a simple antibiotic."

Draco moved to the shelves and pulled a purple vial down placing it on the counter.

"There you are. That'll be five galleons."

Pansy poured the money on the counter. She placed a hand over his as he went to collect the coins. "You know Draco, My parents are out of town for a while. You could come over if you like."

Draco groaned. She was relentless. "Goodbye Pansy.", he said sternly.

As she reached the door, she turned around and blew him a kiss. "Remember what I said Draco. Anytime."

* * *

**-The Intruder-**

* * *

Harry was walking around the flat with Brax sucking down a bottle in his arms. He was exhausted. A loud crack sounded from outside the window and a shadowy figure came to view. Harry immediately put down the baby and cast strong protection charms around his cot. He readied himself for an attack, wand in hand. Whoever it was, was almost throught the wards now.

As they stepped inside, Harry shouted, "Expelliarmus" and "Stupefy" in quick succession. The intruder fell promptly to the ground. Harry carefully walked towards the man. He was shocked to see none other than Lucius Malfoy on the floor. He quickly cast a renervate and helped the man up. Lucius dusted off his robes.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else.", Harry said apologizing profusely. Lucius held his hand up to silence him.

"No need to apologize Potter...Harry. Perhaps I should have owled before visiting. I attempted to Floo, but yours seems to be closed."

"Er well yeah. We couldn't exactly afford it this month."

Lucius eyed the flat with an odd expression on his face. Harry couldn't tell if it was disgust, curiosity, or worry. Probably some combination of the three. Brax chose that moment to start wailing.

"Is that him?", Lucius asked looking towards the cot in interest.

Harry smiled and picked up the baby. He handed him to Lucius who looked as if he was about to protest. When Lucius saw Brax's blonde hair that looked so much like his own and a small hand wrapped tightly around his finger, the great Lord Malfoy melted into a pile of grandfatherly mush.

He cleared his throat. "I may have been rather hasty in my decision to disown Draco. You must understand that I was in shock. I never meant to...well let's just say I regret it. I come bearing gifts." Lucius said as he pulled rapidly unshrinking packages from his pockets.

"I'd very much like the opportunity to reintroduce myself to my grandson and my new son in law.". Lucius held out his hand to Harry as a peace offering and gave him a rare smile that was surprisingly warm and inexplicably beautiful. He looked so much like Draco that Harry couldn't help but to smile back.

* * *

**-Fighting-**

* * *

Draco walked in the door. "Harry, where are you?", he called out.

"In the nursey!", was the reply. Draco grinned and proceeded to his son's room, a small box of goodies from Honeydukes behind his back as a surprise. He dropped the box on the floor when he saw the state of the nursery. The walls were covered with baby faced animals. A tiny snitch whizzed past his head and flew to the ceiling which was covered in a bright, cloud filled sky. Plushies and toys littered the floor.

Harry ran up to Draco and enveloped him into a hug and a quick kiss on the lips. Draco recovered from his shock induced state and looked at Harry square in the eyes.

"Where did all of this come from?" Harry noticed the look on Draco's face and shuffled nervously.

"Well, your father came by this afternoon and this is all from him and your mother." At the mention of his father, Draco's grey eyes hardened.

"Send it back.", he ground out through his teeth. Harry took a step back.

"Draco calm down."

"NOW!", Draco shouted at Harry. Harry flinched and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?", Draco asked moving closer until he was directly in Harry's face.

"I said no Draco. Your parents are just trying to help."

"We don't need any help! We're doing just fine. I don't need him or his pity."

"You're absolutely right Draco. We're doing just brilliantly." he said sarcastically. "Look around this flat Draco. We barely have enough to feed Brax and buy his nappies. You're such an arrogant arse that you'd rather let your own son starve than let go of your precious pride for one sodding minute!"

Draco looked at Harry with an unreadable expression and silently began to pack up all the toys in the baby's room. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing."I don't even know who you are anymore."

Harry picked up Brax and walked into their bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind him. Draco winced at the slam and slowly slid down the wall onto the floor. He needed an escape and fast.

* * *

**-Forgetting-**

* * *

He knocked on the door and waited. He knew he shouldn't be there, but before he could leave she answered wearing a large grin on her face.

"Draco. I had no idea you were coming." she said desperately trying to flatten her hair.

He held up a bottle of firewhiskey. "You said we could talk. Is that offer still open?"

"Of course. Right this way."

* * *

"I can make you forget all about him", she said stripping off her shirt and crawling up Draco's body; straddling him. She kissed him intensely and through Draco's drunken haze he began to protest as her hands reached his pants zipper and pulled it down.

"No...This isn't right. Harry."

"Shhhh now, let Pansy make it all better".

She trailed kisses down his chest before wrapping her hands around his semi-erect penis. He was so pissed, she was surprised he could even get it up. Pansy increased the speed of her movements and soon after, Draco felt the familiar tightening in his stomach. He arched off the mattress and came in a few weak and utterly unsatisfying spurts in Pansy's palm. Pansy smirked and continued to kiss at Draco's neck until she noticed that his moans of pleasure had turned to something entirely different. She rose to find tears streaming down his face.

"Are you crying?", she inquired. Draco's answering blubber confirmed her thoughts.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, get up! Bloody pathetic is what you are. What a waste. Go back to your husband.", she said throwing his trousers at him and slamming the door behind her.

Harry was lying in the bed awake when Draco came in. He had been waiting for him for hours. He should have been home a long time ago. He quickly turned over, pulling the duvet up to his chin. He felt the other side of the bed dip in and Draco's warm body wrap around him. His mind swirled with endless explanations for Draco's lateness and none of them good. His chest burned as silent tears slipped from his eyes and he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

"Where were you last night?"

"I was out."

"Out where?"

"What is this? A ministry investigation?"

"You found somebody else haven't you?"

"That's not it Harry. You wouldn't understand."

"Then what is it then Draco! Tell me so that I can understand."

"I don't need this. I'm going to the pub. I'll be back later."

"Fine then. Drink yourself into a hole. See if I care." Harry yelled after him before hearing the door slam shut.

* * *

**-DragonPox-**

* * *

Harry trudged up the stairs. He was startled by the sound of ear shattering cries coming from upstairs. His neighbor came out to confront him.

"You should be ashamed young man for leaving your baby alone like that.", she tsked. "Poor dearie. I have half a mind to report you to the Ministry for abuse.", she said waggling a wrinkled finger of disapproval in Harry's direction.

"I didn't leave him alone!" Harry shouted as he ran to their door fumbling with the keys.

When he walked in, he was met with the sight of a listless Draco on the couch, covering his ears with his hands and the baby screaming bloody murder in his cot. His tiny face was bright red, tears streaming down chubby cheeks. Harry rushed to pick the baby up.

"What's wrong with him you bastard!?"

"He won't stop crying. I tried everything." Harry felt across Brax's head frantically.

"Maybe he's sick. He's burning up you git! Did you even check his temperature? Feel his goddamn forehead Draco!", Harry screamed. Draco didn't answer.

Harry kicked Draco who landed on the floor with a loud thud. Harry rushed to the Floo.

"St. Mungo's", he yelled and stepped through with the sick infant; Draco following not far behind.

* * *

Draco allowed his head to rest against the coolness of the hospital wall as he sat next to Harry who was silently filling out forms; tear streaks lingering on his cheeks. How did things get so out of control? What if something happened to the baby? The healer came out and cleared his throat. Harry stood up immediately.

"How is he? Is he going to be okay?", Harry asked nervously wringing his hands together. Healer Ronson chuckled.

"He's just fine Mr. Potter-Malfoy. He has a mild case of the dragon pox. It's common for small children. All he needs is a little rest, plenty of love and to take these prescribed potions twice a day."

"Oh thank Merlin", Harry said burying his face into Draco's chest. For that moment, all arguments were forgotten.

"Harry! Harry!" a small voice shouted before Harry was tackled by Teddy.

"Hey little man. What are you doing here?"

"Daddy and papa brought me. They said Brax is sick. Is he okay Harry?" Teddy asked his face forlorn.

"He's just fine. But I'll tell you what. He needs his uncle to make him feel better yeah? Would you like to go see him?"

"Yeah!"

Remus pulled Sirius away into the corner. "I want my cub home Siri. Look at them. They need our help. Your grandson is in the hospital and they're living in a hole because of your stubborness. I'm asking them to move in with us and you better damn well be nice. I will not put up with any of your shite anymore!" He walked away before Sirius could respond.

* * *

Harry and Draco stood at the check out desk where the nurse was awaiting the quill that was furiously writing out their bill and release instructions.

"My parents are paying the bill. We're moving in with them tomorrow." Harry said without looking at Draco.

"Over my dead body.", Draco muttered under his breath.

"We're moving Draco.", Harry said a tad bit too loudly shooting Draco a warning glare. Several people looked in their direction. Draco slumped in defeat. Suddenly, he didn't have the strength left to argue anymore.

* * *

**-I Like It Rough-**

* * *

"I hate him. I despise him. I loathe him.", Draco said punching the pillow trying to get comfortable.

"He's a complete git. Honestly. I don't know how Remus puts up with him. Yesterday when he told you your jeans were too tight, it pissed me right off. Who does he think he is?"

"He's my dad. That's what they do." Harry said shrugging.

Draco scoffed. "I'll bet you a hundred galleons, he's somewhere lurking in the halls waiting to see if we're having sex. As if we haven't done that before."

Draco slowly turned to face Harry, an evil glint in his eyes. Harry's eyes narrowed as he saw Draco's face. He knew his husband well and he could practically see a devious Slytherin plan drifting through his mind.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop it now."

"No, I don't think I will".

With that Draco jumped up onto the bed causing the springs to creak.

"Draco, get down." Harry hissed, throwing a pillow at him.

"Oh Harry baby, I like it rough!", he yelled. "Yes, baby do you like that? Oh fuck, you're so hot!"

Harry had had enough. "Shut up you idiot! My parents can hear you.", he yelled as he launched himself at Draco.

Draco dodged Harry's attack ignoring his husband's protests. He continued to moan and groan and shout things that would make Seamus Finnigan blush. After a minute or two, he walked out of the door shirtless with his sleep bottoms slung low on his hips and his hair mussed only to see a furious Sirius standing a few paces down the hall wand in hand.

"You wouldn't happen to have a smoke would you darling father in law?" Draco asked feigning complete innocence.

Sirius responded by throwing several hexes at Draco who quickly ducked back into the room, locking the door behind him. He split into laughter as he heard Sirius yelling with Remus through the door. Sounds of struggling ensued.

"Let me go Remy! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch. I'll gladly go to Azkaban just to punch that little shit one time. Just one time."

"Bloody brilliant, that was.", a smug smirk on his face. Harry pushed past Draco and left the room, his face red from embarrassment.

"Love, I'm sorry. Come back to bed.", he called after him. And for the first time, Harry didn't.

* * *

**-Truth-**

* * *

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Harry Potter-Black", a high pitched voice called from behind. Harry spun around with Brax only to see a smug looking Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh hello Pansy. How are you?", Harry said attempting to be polite.

"Oh I'm excellent. No need to ask how you are.", she said eyeing him distastefully. "You look very...domestic", she decided on.

Harry self consciously looked down at his worn jeans and t-shirt now covered in baby vomit. He smiled nervously and attempted to dust himself off. "Er thanks".

"Cute kid. Looks just like Draco of course. How is Draco doing anyway? Haven't seen him in ages since we had those drinks at my manor. Pity he isn't taking Beaubaxtons up on their offer. Blaise is leaving next week. He's rather excited about it.", she chatted away examining her perfectly manicured nails.

"What are you talking about Pansy? Draco didn't get into Beaubaxtons.", Harry said confused. Pansy laughed mockingly at Harry.

"Silly Potter. For someone so famous, you sure are dumb. Of course he got in. He got Os on all of his NEWTs s well as being Tom's apprentice. How could he not have gotten in?"

Harry's face fell. It all made sense now. Everything. The drinking, the fights, the depression. Pansy decided to twist the knife even further.

"Oh no! You poor thing. He didn't tell you did he? I suppose I wouldn't want my husband to know they ruined my life either."

Harry brushed past Pansy and swiftly apparated away with Abraxas in his arms. He had to talk to Blaise.

* * *

**-It All Falls Apart-**

* * *

Harry sat at the kitchen table folding clothes. Kreacher was out doing the shopping and honestly, he needed something to relax him. He shuddered when he heard the door open and close. He felt a kiss pressed to his cheek and an exhausted looking and disheveled Draco sat across from him reeking of potion ingredients.

"How was your day?", he grumbled out.

"You have to go", Harry stated calmly; not meeting Draco's eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me. You need to leave."

Draco's heart jumped into his throat and he prayed that Harry didn't know about that night at Pansy's.

"Harry love. If this is about the other night, I told you I was sorry. It's not what you think."

"It's not about the other night! It's about us. I'm miserable, you're turning into some Diagon Alley drunkard and we're lucky that Brax is a baby or else he'd be turning into some psycho juvenile delinquent with daddy issues. You have to go."

Draco stood up in disbelief. "What are you talking about? I'm not going any damn where!"

"You are. I had Kreacher pack your bags. Everything should be there."

"Forget about the bags Harry. Honestly what is wrong with you? We're married for fuck's sake"

"I don't care. This is my fucking house and I want you out! NOW!", Harry screamed throwing a green sleeper at Draco's face and running from the room.

Draco stared after Harry completely bewildered. Just then Remus stepped into the room holding Brax who had begun to cry from all the shouting. "I think you'd better leave Draco. Give him some time."

* * *

**-So Much For My Happy Ending-**

* * *

**A Few Nights Later...**

"Go home Draco, you're drunk off your arse"

"Can't...go...home. My home is with you", Draco said slumping against the front door taking another swig from the bottle. He pounded on the door, now on his knees.

"You can't do this Harry. Godammit! We're married. We have a baby. You said you loved me. Harry please, I'll do anything. I'll be better. I won't drink anymore. We're a family. Me, you and Brax. I can't live without you. Please Harry...please..."

Harry's heart tore apart; a slow burn rising in his chest. Draco never begged for anything in his life and here he was begging Harry to take him back. His hand shakily reached for the knob; desperately wanting to turn it. To fall into Draco's arms, to make things go back to the way they were before, but something made him stop. He withdrew his hand knowing that things would never be the same again. They couldn't go on like this.

Harry drew up every ounce of courage he had through the tears now freely flowing down his face and began. "I can't Draco. It's over. Go away." He ignored Draco's increasingly muted protests coming through and walked to the floo.

"Blaise!"

"Harry?"

"Draco's drunk. He's on my doorstep. Can you come?"

"Sure thing Harry. I would have stopped him, but he left before I got home. He misses you, you know."

"I know Blaise, but he has to go with you. Beaubaxtons is his dream. I won't take that from him. I can't. Please come get him before he does something stupid."

Blaise paled because he knew just how stupid Draco could be. "I'm on my way".

* * *

**-The Curious Case of Draco's Knickers-**

* * *

Draco opened his eyes and groaned.

"Good morning starshine", a cheerful voice sounded. His head pounded when he tried to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", the annoying voice said. He rubbed his eyes and saw Blaise looking at him sipping a cup of coffee.

"There's a hangover potion on the table although I DONT THINK YOU DESERVE IT.

Draco cringed at the loud noise. "Fuck off Blaise and stop shouting! What happened anyway?"

"Well let's see. You got completely pissed, went to Harry's, made a complete fool of yourself and I had to drag your sorry arse back here before the aurors came. You also pissed your pants. I know we've been best mates for years, but I'd rather not have to scourgify your knickers ever again."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes.", Blaise replied shoving the potion in his face.

Draco swigged down the potion in one gulp grimacing. "Argh, this tastes like a hipogriff's arse"

"I won't even ask why you know how a hipogriff's arse tastes".

Just then, an owl flew in and dropped a letter in his lap. The bird perched itself on the window sill waiting for Draco to open the letter.

"What's that?"

"Divorce notice.", Draco said angrily after crumpling the paper up and throwing it down on the floor.

"Holy shite, are you serious?"

The bird looked at Draco smugly and flew away. Draco ran to the window and shouted, "Yeah well you can tell him to forget it! We can't get divorced! There's no way to reverse a soul bond."

"Draco..." Blaise said carefully as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You do realize you're yelling at a bird right?"

"I can't believe this. What am I going to do?" Draco put his head in his hands. Blaise pulled a chair up and sat in front of his best friend.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do, you're going to come with me. I owled Beaubaxtons and they're still holding your spot. All we have to do is go check in and we're all set."

"I can't do that. I won't leave him by himself Blaise."

"Look, he's with his parents right? They can help him with Brax. The first half is only a few months. You both need some time apart. By the time Yule is here, you'll both be missing each other like crazy and start shagging each others brains out. Voila, everyone's happy."

"I'll think about it", Draco said heading for the bathroom.

Blaise mentally ran through the secret conversation he had with Harry a few days ago. Convince Draco to leave. Check. Make sure he has enough underwear...

"Hey Drake", Blaise said knocking on the bathroom door and opening it a bit. "How many pairs of knickers do you have?"

* * *

**-Not Again-**

* * *

**Five Weeks Later...**

Harry came back from the loo still holding his stomach.

"Sorry about that guys. Must have eaten something bad", he reasoned with himself, although he didn't truly believe that explanation and neither did his friends.

"Harry what's going on? You can tell us. We're here for you. Right Ron?" she said shoving an elbow into Ron's side tearing him away from his plate.

"Ow", he shouted before noticing Hermione's glare and smiling sheepishly.

"Oh yeah. Whatever Mione said."

"It's nothing", Harry said tightly.

"Harry, it's not nothing. Clearly you're sick and you have been for weeks now. I know Draco's gone and you're having a hard time, but you can't ignore this forever. He has a right to know. You can fix this Harry. You can't give up."

"This has nothing to do with Draco! Just leave it Hermione! Do you always have to be such a bi...such a know it all?" he shouted and stalked out of the pub.

Silence...

"He's up the duff again isn't he?" asked Ron.

"Yes. I think he is."

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know. I know Draco wasn't supposed to leave, Harry wasn't supposed to get pregnant again and Draco definitely shouldn't have cheated. They didn't have actual intercourse so I give him a pass. I felt like it needed some extra drama. I always thought the movie should have gone like this. So now there's only one more chapter to go and I promise it won't take three months...at least I think not. Hope u enjoy as always.


End file.
